pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Firestorm
Perhaps the most feared area effect skill in the Witch's arsenal, the mighty Firestorm skill is legendary for its power and cruelty. The incantation tears a rift in the heavens that showers a wide swath of ground in a rain of searing flames. These bolts pound down without mercy, burning everything they touch, then exploding violently to cause even more harm. Skill Functions and Interactions Area of Effect: Increased AoE will increase both the area in which the fireballs randomly fall and also the radius of the individual fireball damage. Full spell damage is done at any point within the AoE of a fireball. Duration: Increasing duration with either supports or passives will increase the total number of fireballs that fall before the spell ends. Low Damage Effectiveness: This stat causes the base spell damage, as well as added damage from supports such as Added Lightning/Cold/Chaos Damage, to be only 20% of their listed effectiveness. This limits the effectiveness of adding base damage to spells that create many small hits instead of one large effect. Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 4 || 16 || 8 || 7–18 || 841 |- ! 2 | 6 || 20 || 9 || 15–22 || 3,099 |- ! 3 | 9 || 27 || 10 || 19–29 || 7,433 |- ! 4 | 12 || 33 || 11 || 24–36 || 15,249 |- ! 5 | 15 || 39 || 14 || 30–45 || 41,517 |- ! 6 | 19 || 48 || 16 || 39–59 || 81,983 |- ! 7 | 23 || 56 || 19 || 50–75 || 199,180 |- ! 8 | 28 || 67 || 22 || 67–101 || 604,431 |- ! 9 | 33 || 77 || 25 || 88–132 || 631,832 |- ! 10 | 39 || 90 || 28 || 120–180 || 959,669 |- ! 11 | 43 || 98 || 31 || 146–219 || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 33 || 169–253 || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 34 || 194–292 || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 36 || 223–335 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 37 || 256–384 || 9,936,192 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 38 || 293–439 || 21,346,246 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 39 || 334–501 || 50,693,883 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 39 || 380–570 || 90,050,361 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 40 || 414–622 || 147,034,294 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 41 || 451–677 || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality reduces the time between each fireball by 0.0015s. Version History | align=center|0.9.12qq || * Fixed a bug where monsters in high level areas would not do the correct Firestorm damage. |- | align=center|0.9.11i || * Fixed the randomness when it was used with Traps. |- | align=center|0.9.11f || * Increased the damage and made its cluster tighter. |- | align=center|0.9.9 || * Fixed a bug where the damage from Firestorm would not display on the client at the right time. |- | align=center|0.9.6 || * Changed Firestorm to be affected less by additional damage from support gems. * Fixed a bug where Firestorm could hit monsters through walls. |- | align=center|0.9.5 || * Modified Firestorm's behaviour so that the explosions have a larger radius and are more likely to fall near the centre of the affected area. * Doubled the number of fireballs that fall and rebalanced damage around these changes. |- | align=center|0.9.3c || * Raised the overall damage and its high level damage scaling. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Firestorm has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Fire skills Category:Spell skills Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills